What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by uncle T
Summary: Here comes Tayuya. She's currently in deep trouble. Want to know what she does in handling it? Simple, reminisce. Oh she's in deep trouble alright, that's what you get for not using rubber. NaruTayu.OneShot. Drabble? Maybe, Tayuya's POV.


A/N: Just a little something i made overnight, i just got the idea suddenly so i was like, why not... so yeah this fic is through Tayuya's point of view, just a light and short, and hopefully amusing lil fic that i dedicate to all y'all who love this pairing, holla!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**I'm Clueless, I don't Know What to Do, and I'm Reminiscing about my Past**

I don't know when it happened but when I wasn't looking, my life suddenly became a huge mess. I would have never thought that I'd live like this, not even the slightest. When I fist met him, I thought of him as no more than just a simpleton and loud genin without any threat whatsoever. When that lard-ass trapped him and his companions under his jutsu, I knew I was right, but I should've known better than to entrust something to that dumb fat-ass. When he managed to catch up with me and my team, I still thought of him as nothing more than a loud genin with no skill whatsoever, but I also got another impression of him. I thought of him as a nuisance and a bother. Why was he so adamant on rescuing a guy who chose to betray his own? That time I couldn't find an answer to that question and I just left it at that.

After noticing that there were only four left, I thought that one of them left behind to confront the fat-ass. It didn't matter. This time, it was the six-armed freak's turn to play with them. I still didn't wish to pay further attention to such insignificant matter. Seeing how he could at least take care of the rest, I told my teammate to leave it to that freak and take a dash seeing how we were already late in delivering the container to our master. That time I thought that my assumptions were going to be proved correct but yet once again I had to stare in disbelief at how persistent they were, just like cockroaches. They passed the dumb lard, passed the freak and one of them even fell off the cliff with the freak siblings. To make things worse, the bone freak came and before he took off with the container told me that I'm going to be severely punished for being totally late in delivering the container. Just great, I got held by a bunch of insignificant but tenacious cockroaches and was given the death sentence just because of that, great, my life rocks!

At least that was what I thought right after that goody-two shoes left with the container. Right after he left, the simpleton went after him and I was left with a chuunin who looked less than motivated. Great, not only I got the death sentence but I got a farewell gift by fighting a lazy chuunin who was supposed to be the team leader, I guess I should be thankful to the Gods or something. But then again, I don't know why but my mind kept on betraying me that day. First I thought that we were going to deliver the container on time which ended in us being way too late, second I thought that our pursuers were only lowly genin with no threat which turned out to be my Achilles' heel and also ticket to my death sentence, third when I thought that my last opponent was an easy one he turned out to be a super genius with an IQ over 200, fourth even though I almost won in the end by using level 2 of the cursed seal, a blond bitch came from nowhere and defeated me all to easily, and worst of it all fifth, when I thought that I was really going to die from being crushed under tons of trees, that loudmouth came to save me. God how I hate that peculiar day, it was the only day where nothing goes my way. If I could ever turn back time, I would beat that shitty blond by stomping him to death, beat my useless teammates for… being useless, and then torture that shitty blonde bitch for interrupting my fight.

But all in all, that was truly the turning point of my entire rotten life. That was when my whole life changed and maybe for the better too. I would've never expected the Leaf to be so lenient. I know that they are very relaxed and all compared to other hidden villages but to be too lenient as to accept an enemy waltzing around their village? Now that's unheard of. I mean let's face it, where in your right mind would you hear that kind of situation? Nowhere! Konoha is one fucked up hidden village and that's it. But anyway, after they interrogated me, they offered me a position in their forces, now that's just too weird, I mean, I could backstab them and all but they just laughed at me. That's right, they laughed at me for being rational. That was it. I made up my mind that Konoha is permanently on drugs.

At first I spat on their proposal and told them to just do whatever the hell they want with me which they did! At first I thought they were going to kill me for being of no use anymore, seeing how that sadist fuck head Morino Hi-something pretty much took every ounce of information out of my mouth through… unspeakable methods of… 'Torture', but no, instead they freed me and even gave me a place to live along with a guardian as a bonus or something. I was utterly speechless but when they introduced me to my would-be guardian, I came to know that she was a former student of my master, which he abandoned. In a way I could sympathize with her but only a little bit. At that time I thought that maybe life wasn't so bad after all. I thought I really could start on rebuilding my life, at least that way I escaped my master's death sentence. However, it seemed that God hates me after all. When my guardian showed me where my place was, it was right beside that loudmouth that got on my nerve but also saved my ass a few days ago! Great, my neighbor's my savior but also my 'pain-in-the-ass'.

From then on, whenever I meet him, I would just pick fights for reasons I don't even know. He just gets on my nerve. I guess that should at least be enough reason to pick a fight, right? Anyway, as I said earlier, when I wasn't looking, I already became like this. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, me and that shitty blond became together more often than Chouji that fat-ass eats a day. All of a sudden we'd be eating together, mostly ramen which is actually pretty good. All of a sudden we'd be training and taking missions together. Then all of a sudden, my worst fear which I just thought the moment I realized, that moron impregnated me, I don't know whether it's accidental or not but the point is he impregnated me, he made me pregnant, he fucking gave me a baby. I can't fucking believe it. What the hell did I do to deserve such a thing!? God tell me what sin did I ever commit to have this kind of life? When I think about it, maybe that time I should've chosen to return to Orochimaru so that he can kill me for my failure, it might be better than this! And yes I AM hyperventilating because I don't know what the fuck to do about having a baby and such. I AM running in circles while holding my head and think of what to do. I AM fucking panicking!

Just when I was doing what I was doing, the door flung open and that moron stood there with that playful and innocent grin on his face, "Yo, Tayuya! You wanted to see me?"

Without thinking, I slapped his cocky grin again and again and then I stepped on him over and over again until I'm exhausted. While I was beating him, he pleaded for me to stop but what I was going through didn't allow me stop so I continued with the beatings. When I felt exhausted, I saw that he was no more than a pile of beaten flesh. For a split second, I felt very satisfied I even forgotten about why I was beating him to a bloody pulp or even my earlier problems.

When he stared at me with his confused blue eyes and swollen lips, I slumped to the ground beside him and I couldn't hold my emotions anymore. Right after I slumped to the ground, I let out my tears unintentionally.

"Ta-Tayuya? What's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounded very worried.

Between sobs, I tried to tell him what's been upsetting me, "… Moron… I'm… pregnant… responsibility… take… you… idiot…"

His worried expression suddenly turned into that of surprise, "… What!? I… you… we…"

I hated to be weak, so I wiped my tears and was about to stand up when he suddenly grabbed my shoulders, surprising me in the process.

"… Are you really pregnant?" he asked with a serious expression on his face, I nodded in confirmation.

"… Do you want to keep it?" he asked again, I was utterly shocked to hear that but before I could even respond he spoke again, "… because I do… I want you to give birth to my child, your child… our child, Tayuya… do you want to keep it?"

For some reason I don't know, my tears came down again but unlike last time, my throat wasn't dry and I could speak up louder this time, "… you fool… didn't you hear a word I just said? You'd better take responsibility for this you idiotic moron… I don't have the slightest idea about these kinds of thing so you'd better take care of me even more, you hear!?"

Without wasting any seconds he suddenly hugged me as tightly as he could and thanked me. That was it. I didn't have any strength left in me I couldn't even lift a finger. I let myself be held by him, the warmth that I have never experienced before I met him, the feeling of protection that I have never experienced before I met him, the emotions that I have never felt before I met him, they all melt into one mix of feelings and emotions which seemed slightly new to me… and I like it… probably…

Unknowingly, as I let my tears drop freely I cracked a smile.

"… Next time use a condom, you shit head…"


End file.
